biometales y demonios un nuevo comienzo para vent
by omegablackdust
Summary: Vent despues de venser a serpent y al modelo w los biometals abren un portal donde Vent es absorbido pero no ira solo Giro lo acompañara en esta nueva travecia de la que nesecitara ayda de viejos enemigos siganme en esta travesia de megaman zx entre mundos (ventx harem x praire x aile) issei muerto
1. chapter 1

abia pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de serpent a a manos de Vent,pero Vent sentia que le faltaba algo asu vida algo que el describiria como accion,aventura y peligro

Pero ahora que los tiempos de paz llegaron el no volvio a sentir esa emocion en su cuerpo, ahora podemos ver a Vent en la asotea de la base de los guardianes

Modelo X:que ocurre Vent estos dias as estado muy pensativo-dijo el modelo x algo preocupado por su amigo

Vent:no lose X siento que le falta algo a mi vida-dijo vent

Modelo Z:acaso sera emocion y aventura-dijo el modelo z de un tno divertido

Vent:siempre sabes los que lefalta ami vida Z-dijo vent riendo un poco

Modelo H:ase un buen tiempo que no volvemos a sentir la emosion del combate-dijo modelo H algo nostalgico al recordar sus batallas

Vent:tienes rason H quisiera volver a sentir la emocion del combate-dijo Vent nostalgico

Modelo F:creo que se como arreglar eso-dijo modelo F con seriedad

Vent:a que terefieres F-dijo serio

Modelo F:a lo que me refiero es aque cuando estaba prisionero,serpent dijo que al reunir los biometales X,Z,H,L,P y F se podria abrir un portal asia otras dimenciones qu serpent plqneba conquistar-dijo modelo F serio

Vent:osea que puedo viajar a otra dimencion-dijo vent

Modelo F:si pero solo se podra viajar a una dimencion diferente ala nuestra por que ala dimencion que vallas estara entre lasada a nuestra dimencion-dijo modelo F en tono sabio

Vent:ok entiendo vamos quiero volver a sentir la emocion del combate una vez mas-dijo vent desidido

Modelo F:ok vamos voy a activar la secoencia de viaje inter dimencional tienes que desir mega dimencion para activar el viaje dimencional-dijo el modelo F

Vent:ok vamos MEGA DIMENCION!!!-grito vent

De repente un portal dimencional

Vent:ok vamos a una nueva aventura pero nos llevaremos el modelo w para que no caiga en malas manos-dijo vent

Modelo X,Z,F,L,P y H:siiiiii!!!!!!

Beeeenoooooo aqui temina el prologo de la historia espero que les guste antes de terminar el cap e de desir que vent es un reploide en esta historia buno aqui se despide omegablackdust


	2. capitulo 2 la yegada de Vent

Holaaaaaa como estan todos aqui el capitulo 2 de biometales y demonios aclaro que high school dxd y megaman zx no me pertenesen credito a sus respectivis creadores

Joker's hearts:grasias por el apollo quisiera aserlo mas largo pero abeses no me ajusta el tiempo pero intentare aserlo mas largo aunque quiero que lean el fic cada 2 o 3 dias traer cada nuevo cap ya que yo ago el fic desde una tablet en notas pero are el maximo para traerlo mas largo y quisiera que me ayudaras con el fic porque quiero que los fans de mi historia agan un comentario como que omega se uniera a Vent posible mente spoiler pero grasias por el apollo

Y aqui el capitulo 2

Vent se encontrava atraves del portal dimencional cortecia de modelo F ,Vent avia visto muchas dimenciones diferentes una donde estaba un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos peleando contra un gigante,otro donde se encontaba con gente comiendoce a personas y otro de una chica de pelo rosa con vestimentas de tipo maga de secundaria con una barita pero a vent le llamo la atencion una donde se veia a un chico casi de su edad con una chica que tenia una aura maligna

(NOTA:Vent puede sentir las energias porque quiero que vent tenga otros rasgos de raza que el no conosca como un sayajin o dragon o incluso un goul pero quisiera que ustedes lo desidan ya que quiero que ustedes le den un curso ala historia)

Vent:wow ese chico tiene una energia algo fuerte en su brazo izquierdo pero esa chica tiene una energia maligna-dijo Vent desconfiando de la chica

Pero lo sigiente lo dejo sin abla la chica canvio su apariencia esa tierna chica que Vent vei inofenciba canbio a una chica con un traje muy provocativo y con una gran sed de sangre, la chica abia creado una lanza que lanso asia el chico que en em acto lo traspaso como papel,Vent al ver esto rapida mente ento al portal donde se encontraba el chico pero

Reynare:si quieres culpar a algien culpa a Dios pordarte una sacret geart-decia Reynare

Vent:porque le isiste eso!!!!-dijo vent furioso

Reynare:eso no te incunbe asqueroso humano-dijo Reynare con arrogancia

Vent:este chico te trato muy bien y asi es como le pagas personas como tu solo son escoria!!!!-dijo vent con ira

Reynare:y que aras solo eres un sinple humano-dijo Reynare con mucho ego

Vent:hare esto, ami modelo X,modelo Z doble megamerge!!!-grito Vent asi apareciendo el modelo Z y X

Derepente Vent se cubrio de una luz tan pura y resplandeciente la cual empeso a elevar a Vent dejando a una Reynare con la boca por los suelos, de la luz se podia reflejar como una armadura se creaba al rededor de Vent

Reynare:no puede ser ese chico tiene un tipo de sacret geart pero ese sacret gear no est en ningun archivo-dijo Reynare inpactada

Despues Vent es cubierto totalmente por la armadura de color rojo y azul su casco era cubierto por un cristal que cubria la parte de arriba de color azul y tanvien era de color rojo se pudo ver como el cristal dela frente resplandesia atraves de lasombra al igual que sus ojos al final una cabellera rubia se extiende como alas pero estas se unen en una larga cabellera rubia

Vent:que te pasa acaso tienes miedo porque apenas e mostrado el 0,001% de mi poder-dijo Vent

Reynare estaba aterrorizada del poder que esta sintiendo y el chico de cabellera rubia no mostrava ni su verdadera fuerza

(NOTA:Vent con el 0,001% de su poder iguala a un goku en kaioken por 3 porque tanto es porque quiero que vent sea bien ultrapowerfull dicho esto continuemos)

Reynare:perdoname por favor perdoname me estaban obligando a aser esto yo no queria aserlo porque mi superior me iva a matar pero el tanbien me amenaso con matarme yo no queria-decia Reynare entre llantos

Vent:"porque siempre me pasa esto con las chicas"-penso Vent

Interior de issei

un gran dragon de color rojo

Ddraig:ese chico es muy fuerte mi actual portador esta a punto de morir si muere me tranferire a el-decia el gran drago

Fuera de issei

Vent:dime quien te obligo a aser esto-dijo Vent con seriedad

Reynare:fue kokabiel uno delos cabres que sobrevivio a las gerras pasadas

Vent:ok te perdonare la vida pero permaneseras serca de mi porque si no tu superior te asecinara mas porque nesecito informacion-dijo vent

Pero Vent se descuido dejando que el chico muriera,Vent se acerdo del chico y una luz verde que probenia del brazo izquierdo del chico se paso a su brazo derecho

(NOTA:no se diferenciar mi izquierda de mi derecha asi que no me jusgen:v)

Vent:pero que esta pasando siento que la energia que senti en el chico se paso a mi braso-dijo vent sorprendido

Modelo X:parece que la energia del chico se a unido a tu ser nosotros ablaremos con el pero eso sera para despues-dijo el modelo X asiendo acto de presencia

Reynare:PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESA COSA QUE ESTA FLOTANDO ABLO!?-dijo reinare asustada

Vent:eso te lo pudo explicar cuando confie mas en ti bien vamonos-dijo Vent

Reynare:donde esta el chico-dijo Reynare

Vent:no lose ase un momento estaba aqui-dijo vent confundido

Derepente u circulo de color rojo con extraños simbolos aparece enfrente de Vent y Reynare

Vent:que ocurre-dijo Vent muy confundido

Reynare:o no son la familia Gremory me van a matar-dijo Reynare asustada al ver el simbolo

Vent:no temas a unque cueste mi vida te protejere a como de lugar-dijo Vent sonrojando a Reynare

Del circulo salio una chica de cabello rojo de grandes atributos a cada lado estaban unas chicas unas chicas al lado izquierdo estaba una chica de cabello negro igual o asta un poco mas dotada que la otra al lado estaba una niña de por lo menos 15 años de edad esta no tenia tanto pecho como las otras pero era igual de linda que las ultimas 2

Rias/Vent:quien eres tu-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Y buenoooooo aqui esta el capitulo 2 de esta serie espero que le den una oportunidad ya que tengo muchos planes para esta serie yo seguire el anime y no el manga o las novelas lijeras ya que meda paja leer las novelas y manga pero ya tengo todo listo cuando se acabe la temporadas de dxd voy por el mundo de Vent pero bueno eso es otra cosa

Asi que aqui esta en 1 o 2 dias estara la sigiente parte aqui se despide omegablackdust y que el biometal omega x este con tigo


	3. explicasiones y pasados dolorosos

que onda mis biometaleros aqui el sigiente capitulo de biometales y demonios asi vamos a comensar este capitulo pero antes los reviws

joker's hearts:grasias por el apoyo amigo sobre lo delos demas biometales no te preocupes pero quisiera que ustedes crearan su propio biometal para que Vent no solo tenga 6 biometales que les parece fomo fusiones de otros biometales,sobre lo del poder de Vent no te preocupes Ven en su 100% sacaria un 87% a great red pero los enemigos del mundo de Vent son igual de fuertes o un poco mas y los enemigos mas fuertes seran de epocas pasadas al igual ellos iran ala dimencion dxd espero te guste mi respuesta si es asi comencemos

antes de nada high school dxd y megaman zx no me pertenesen credito a sus respectivos creadores

pongan el opening wild fand o conocido como el opening de megaman X8

en el episodo anterior Vent llega al mundo dxd,al mismo tiempo presenciando la muerte de issei a manos de Reynare pefo este deside perdonarla ya que ella fue obligada al igual que Ddraig eligio como portador a Vent momentos despues llego el cla Gremori

Rias/Vent:quien eres tu-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Vent:bueno para no aser largo esta pequeña charla mi nombre es Vent mucho gusto-dijo Vent con mucha cordialidad

Rias:bueno ya que eres tan caballeroso te dire mi nombre,mi nombre es Rias Gremori eredera al clan gremori y quiero que me entreges a esa angel caido y ventas con migo-dijo Rias

Vent:lo siento señonita Gremori pefo eso no sera posible prometi a esta bella angel caido por cierto cual es tu nombre-dijo Vent sonrojando a Reynare

Reynare:R.R.R.Reynare-dijo Reynare roja como un tomate

Akeno:ara,ara eres todo un casanova kukuku-dijo Akeno riendoce

Vent:solo porcer un desconosido no significa que no sea cortes-dijo Vent sonriendo sinceramente a Akeno

Rias:si no quieres venir con nosotros te llevaremos ala fuerza-dijo Rias con seriedad

Vent:lo siento pero si lo quieres asi no tendre opcion y tendre que luchar-dijo vent

Rias:entonses que asi sea-dijo Rias algo molesta

modelo Z:no te recomiendo aser eso niña Vent es demasiado mas poderoso que tu-dijo el moeelo Z con algo de arrogancia

Rias:quien dijo eso,quien eres,muestrate-dijo Rias mirando asia todas partes

modelo Z:fuy yo niña mi nombre es modelo Z, pero mi verdadero nombre es Zero

(NOTA:en el una explicacion que encontre en youtube las almas de los reploides caidos pueden almasenarce en los biometales asi que les dire alos biometales por sus nombres originales espero no les moleste ya que no megusta desirles modelos)

Rias:y que eres tu y puedes aserte presente-dijo rias esperando al modelo Z

derepente el modelo Z sale de la chaqueta de Vent

Zero:yo soy un biometal pero en el pasado era un reploid-dijo Zero recordando con nostalgia su pasado

Rias:eres un tipo de sacret geart?-dijo Rias mirqndo atentamente a Zero

Zero:no,como dije soy un biometal-dijo Zero

Rias:tengo otra pregunta que es un reploid?-pregunto rias

(nota:voy a inventar algo para esta respuesta ya que nose que es exactamente un reploid)

Zero:un reploid es una maquina creada por el cientifico llamado doctor light el primer reploid creado por el doctor light fue "X" el reploid legendario azul, yo fuy el segundo y el tercero fue axl por desgrasia un compañero del doctor light llamado Wily, el creo a lo que nosotros llamamos Mavericks los Mavericks

son reploid que no tienen consiencia propia asi que eran controlados por wily pero despues fueron controlados por un replode llamado sigma X,Axl y yo nos enfentqmos a el pero cada ves que lo venciamos el regresaba por un tiempo determinado pero al final lo logramos vencer de una vez por todas pero mi parte maligna se apodero demi pero grasias a X logro controlarme pero cuando me controle mi cuerpo real fue desintegrado la unica forma de mantenerme con vida era crear un nuevo cjerpo pero el presio era que me dormiria por un siglo asta que algien me despertara, la persona que me desperto se llamaba Ciel mi segundo gran amor ya que mi primer gran amor fue iris pero ella me traiciono uniendoce a los Mavericks junto a su hermano cuando tube que luchar contra ella tube que eliminarla ese dia me profundice en una total depresion pero grasias a X y Axl logre salir a delante pero despues de mucho luchar contra el enemigo llamado Weil logre destruirlo totqlmente pero el precio el presio era mi vida pero todo por salvar la vida de mis seres queridos y especial mente Ciel, despues de mi muerte Ciel creo el biometal y encontrando mi alma en el lugar de la explosion de ragnarok y encontrando las almqs de los 4 guardianes y el alma de X asi pasaron 17 años de paz pero ase 3 años aparecio un enemigo llamdo serpent que se apodero del modelo Weil pero grasias a Vent,aile,praire y Giro logramos venserlo pero en em proceso Giro murio y asi despues de 3 años nos aburrimos de no tener emocion en nuestra vida asi nos desidimos X,Harpuia,Fefnir,Phanton y Leviathan en viajar a otra dimencion,espero aver respondido bien tu duda niña-dijo Zero

Rias,Akeno y koneko estaban totalmente sorprendida la histori que les conto Zero pero la mas sorprdndida era Rias ya que la vida de Vent y de los modelos X,Z,H,F,P Y L ya que Vent y los modelos vivian una gerra eterna que no era comparada con sus gerras ya que sus gerras eran por territorios o cual era la raza superior pero ellos vivian una gerra que solo 7 personas podian detener y era para protejer asus seres queridos contra la amenasa de los Mavericks y de serpent y al mismo tiempo triste por la historia de X,Zero,Harpuia,Fefnir,Phantom y Leviathan

Rias:valla ustedes an suflido demasiado espesial mente tu Zero mis mas sinsero pesame ya que nunca volvistes a ver a Ciel-dijo Rias con unas lagrimas

Harpuia:nuestras vidas fueron duras pero la vida de Vent fue mas difisil que las nuestras-dijo harpuia con algo de tristesa al recordar el pasado de Vent

Koneko:que le paso a Vent_sempai en su pasado-dijo Koneko con algo de tristesa ya que sentia que la respuestabque iba a escuchar

Vent:bueno yo perdi a mi padre al naser porque el intento protejerme a mi y a mi madre de los Mavericks,pero mi madre murio cuando tenia 4 años desde ese entonses estuve solo conbatiendo a ordas d Mavericks avese eran mas de 70 Mavericks pero cuando cumpli 10 años entre a travajar en ajensias Giro exprease y en ese trabajo conosi a Giro eramos tan unidos que pareciamos hermanos perl llego el dia que conosimos a serpent ese mismo dia el murio por el control mental de serpent o tube que eliminar a mi jefe no a mi hermano pero luego conosi a mis amigos a Aile y a Praire y logre vengar a mi harmano y salvar al mundo de la amenasa Mavericks esa es toda mi historia-conto Vent con algo de tristesa

Reynare,Rias,Koneko y Akeno estallanron en llanto al escuchar la historia de Vent

Rias:snif snif nunca pense que existiera un pasado tan doloroso como el tullo mientras otros jugaban,reian y pasaban los mejores momentos con sus padre, tu los perdiste a tan corta edad y viviste una gerra desde la edad de 4 años snif snif-dijo Rias en gran llanto

Vent:no se preocupe señorita Rias eso quedo en el pasado mas una cara tan hermosa como la suya no deberia mamcharse con lagrimas de tristesa su presiosa cara debe de estar con una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa-dijo Vent sonrojando a Rias

Rias:grasias,te pido porfavor que me acompañes-dijo Rias linpiandoce las lagrimas

Vent pero no le aran nada a Reynare verdad-dijo Vent

Akeno:no le aremos daño,si tu confias en ella significa que es de confiansa-dijo Akeno linpiamdoce las lagrimas

Vent:si es asi entonses vamos-dijo vent con mucho animo

buenooooooooooo aquiiiiii el capitulo 3 esperoles alla gustado el cap con la respuesta de Zero a Rias me costo demasiado pero aqui tienen su capitulo el proximo capitulo aparecera un viejo enemigo que sera ala vez parte del harem asta la proxima y que el biometal omega x este con tigo


	4. me da gusto verte Vent-chan

que ondaaaaaaa mis biometaleros aqui el capitulo 4 de biometales y demonios,me estoy esforsando mucho con aser mas largo el fic pero para aser este fic mas largo nesesito 4 o 5 horas para eso asi que si quieren el fic mas largo lo traere alos 3 o 4 dias sin mas que desir los reviws

FDgameml:no te preocupes amigo la serie va a segir y grasias por tu comentario

sin mas entra opening wild fang o conosido por todos como el opening de megaman X8 traducido al español

con las manós enpuñadas asia el futuro para poder ser libres tenemos que intentarlo

el mal momento que enfrentas debe ser borrado ya para liberar nuestras almas

aparece Vent corriendo asia el enemigo que no se distinge por la sombra con el modelo ZX activado

con un gran ataque del Buster y apareciendo el logo de high school zx

sonrisa forsada,felisidad falsa ya nada importa es todo mentira

apareciendo Aile y praire alejandose de Vent y Vent intenta alcansarlas con lagrimas en sus ojo

cosas que yo antes solia creer resultaron ser del todo inservibles

Vent esta volando con el modelo Hx mirando las estrellas y un ciber elf de color rojo que luego se transforma en Giro

siempre evoluciona quien gana mas fuerza es asi la vida,yo no lo creo

aparece Rias y Sona con sus sequitos mirandose mutuamente en un raiting game

esto no es solo una maquina hay vida que late dentro de este cuerpo

aparese omega zero con una sonrisa sadica atacando a Vent y Vent activando el modelo Zx cargando un ataque de su z saber

un fuerte de deseo un ente salvaje que esta enserrado en este corazón liberalo ronpe las cadenas,sangre derramaras

aparece un Vent de cabello obscuro como la noche encadenado en una carcel con una sonrisa y ojos como los de un reptil de color rojo sangre

con las manos enpuñadas asia el futuro para poder ser libres tenemos que intentarlo si te liberas de ese armason de metal tu pena tanbien se iran

aparese Vent luchando contra prometheus y Vent con el modelo Ox sonriendo los dos pero Vent tenia sus hojo de color rojo sangre y su cabello era color obscuro y rojo

estoy cansado de ver a la gente gritar pero si tu estas a mi lado el resto no me importa

aparese un panorama de muerte y desesperacion pero luego canbia a uno de un paraiso y presioso campos de flores de distintos core y pandora esta sonriendo mirando al cielo

el mal momento que enfrentas debe que ser borrado ya para liberar nuestras almas

aparece vent con la fusion de todos los biometales unidos

y despues un Vent junto al grupo gremori en la base de la resistencia

todos juntos riendo y Giro sonriendo desde el cielo y Vent mirandolo con alegria

en el episodio anterior Vent cuenta su historia a Rias,Akeno,Koneko y Reynare asi como es in vitado al club que pasara ahora descubrelo en estos instantes

Rias:si es asi vamos-dijo Rias alegre al saber que pudo convenser a Vent

Vent pero como llegaremos al lugar donde quieres que vallamos, iremos caminando acaso-pregunto Vent confundido

Rias:iremos en un circulo magico pero no creo poder llevarte ya que no eres un demonio,angel o angel caido-dijo Rias

Vent:en ese caso vallan yo sentire sus presensias y llegare asia ustedes-dijo Vent sonriendo

Rias:pero como nos segiras si el edifico de mi club esta muy lejos de aqui-dijo Rias

Vent:llegare con el biometal Hx es el biometal mas rapido de todos al igual de agil y peligroso-dijo Vent adulando a Harpuia

Harpuia:aaaaaawwww ya vasta vas aser que me sonroje-dijo Harpuia con un pequeño rubor

(NOTA:Harpuia sera chica en mi historia ya que en el juego de megaman Zero tiene un fisico como de chica)

Vent:bien adelante,MODEL X,MODEL H DOBLE MEGAMERGE-grito Vent al momento el modelo H y X isieron presensia

modelo H y X:biolink estabilisado M.E.G.A sistema en linea-dijeron X y H

Vent:aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!grito Vent mientras era cubierto por una luz azul vedoso que lo estaba elvando

Todos los presentes sintiero el incremento de Vent al activar su armadura

mientras la luz cubria a Vent una armadura se fomaba a su alrededor la armadura era de color verde con blanco y detalles amarillos el casco en la parte de el frente llevava un triangulo invertido de cristal rojo pero este tanbien llevava una linea de color rojo en la parte trasera del casco asta el cristql de enfrente

Vent:listo poden ir y yo las segire-dijo vent con una sonrisa

despues de salir del shock las chicas se fueron en un circulo majico

Vent:ok es hora de irse-dijo Vent alsando vuelo a gran velocidad

/con las chicas /

Rias:wow Vent es un medio humano de otra dimencion con el poder de Vent me liberaria del compromiso con ese asqueroso de raiser-dijo Rias pensando en Vent

Reynare:ni se te ocurra intentar unirlo a tu sequito Gremory Vent es un ser amable,bondadoso y lindo no quiero ver a Vent como un demonio-dijo Reynare furiosa porque sabia que le diria rias a Vent

Rias:metete en tus asuntos caida si no fuera por Vent ya estarias muerta-dijo Rias con frialdad

Akeno:kukuku parese que una caida se enamoro de Vent-kun-dijo Akeno riendose

Reynare:d.d.de q.que e.e.estas a.a.ablando yo no me enamore de el solo le estoy agradesida por protejerme eso estodo-dijo Reynare roja como un tomate

Rias:no te culpo el es una persona diferente a los demas el es especial no por sus biometales sino por su forma de ser el es el hombre perfecto que toda chica desearia-dijo Rias con un rubor muy notable

Akeno:tiene raso buchou Vent-kun es algien muy amable pero quisiera tener ese cuerpo que el tiene entre mis brasos y robarme su primera vez y darle la mia-dijo Akeno con voz pervertida

Rias/Reynare/Koneko:¡¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA ASER ESO!!!!!!-gritaron todas al unisono

despues de una discusion de 3 minutos Vent llega al club del ocultismo

Vent:hola chicas ya... llege... pero que paso aqui-dijo Vent confundido

se podia ver la sala del club del ocultismo con unos pequeños crateres ocacionadao por la dicucion de las chicas

Reynare:Vent ayudame porfavor ellas me comensaron a atacar y yo no les ise nada-desia Reynqre con lagrimas falsas abrazando a Vent

Rias:TE ESTAS APROVECHANDO NO!-dijo rias molesta

Vent:sssssshhhhhh ya todo esta bien no tienes que llorar prometi que te protejeria y eso are asta el fin -dijo Vent abrazandola con mucha calidez poniendo la cabeza de Reynare en su pecho

desir que las demas chicas estaban celosas era poco Rias deseaba con todas us fuersas estar en el puesto de Reynare

/en otro lugar/

?:parece que el vino aqui-dijo un chico de pelo celestes y ojos rojos este portaba una wadaña

?:si el debe de estar aqui (eso espero ya quiero volverlo a ver despues de tanto tiempo que tomamos caminos distintos)-penso por ultimo una chica de pelo verde claro al igual que el anterior tenia ojos rojos y portaba una lanza

/devuelta con Vent y las chicas/

Vent:bueno señorita Rias quidiera que me contara todo sobre este mundo-dijo Vent que estaba sentado en un sillon y al lado de Vent esataba Reynare muy apegada al hunter

asi Rias le conto todo sobre las tres facciones sus gerras y la muerte de los antiguos maous

Rias:y esa es toda la historia-dijo Rias

Vent:ok grasias por tod...-Vent no termino su frase ya que sinto dos presensias familiares

Akeno:ara,ara que te susede Vent-kun te veo muy serio-dijo Akeno

Vent:parece que ya me encontraron pero que querran-dijo Vent

Reynare:quien te vusca Vent-dijo Reynare preocupada

Vent:unos viejos enemigos pero descuiden ya que ellos canbiaron desde la derrota de serpent-dijo Vent con una sonrisa

Vent:vamos siganme ya quiero volver a verlos-dijo vent emosionado

/en las montañas/

Vent y las chicas estaban llegando al lugar donde Vent sentia las presensias de sus viejo y ahora amigos

?:vaya nunca llegas tarde amigo y es mas veo que en estos tres años de paz no as dejado de entrenar-dijo el chico de pelo celeste con una sonrisa

Vent:lo mismo digo Prometheus-dijo Vent con una sonriasa

?:que gusto volver a verte Vent-chan-dijo una chica de pelo verde claro con un rubor en su cara

Vent:pandora-chan que gusto verte como te va-dijo vent al igual con un leve sonrojo en sus mejiyas

Pandora:muy bien Vent-chan-esta segia con su rubor pero al instante se enrojesio mas que el pelo de Rias

Prometheus:veo que venisye a esta dimencion por falta de accion verdad porque no mejor nos enfrentamos como los viejos tiempos-dijo prometheus con una gran sonrisa

Vent:me leiste la mente amigo-dijo vent

Prometheus:pues comensemos MEGAMERGE-grito Prometheus

Vent:empesemos entonses DOBLE MEGAMERGE MODELO OZ PRIMERA FORMA-grito Vent llamando a su nueva armadura

bueno amigos aqui acaba este capitulo espero les aya gustado lo ise un poco mas lqrgo espero apresien este esfuerzo ya que comense a aser el fic alas 9:00 pm y lo termine alas 2:28 am pero bueno aqui su capitulo y bueno aqui se despide omegablackdust y que em biometal omega x este con tigo asta la proxima


	5. el descontrol y el amor

que onda biomatalero aquie el capitulos 5 de biometales y demonios aqui e desidido que abra lemon asi que antes abra una pelea entre Prometheo

bueno aqui los reviws

Joker's Hearts:grasias por la idea de conbinar a draig y a los biometales te aseguro que este capitulo te va a gustar

con esto dicho que empiese la intro de megaman X8

Con las manos empuñadas asia el futuro para poder ser libres

Tenemos que intentarlo el malmomento que enfrentas

Debe ser borrado ya para liberar nuestras almas

seve una caida libre desde lo mas alto del cielo y vent con el modelo Oz volando por las nuves y asi apareciendo el logo high school Zx

Sonrisa forsada,felisidad falsa ya nada importa es todo mentira

Aparece Aile y Praire alejandose de Vent y Vent intenta alcamsarlas con lagrimas en sus ojos

Cosas que yo antes solia creer resultaron ser del todo inservibles

Aparese Vent volando con el modelo Hx mirando las estrellas con un ciber elf de color rojo que se transforma en Giro

Siempre evoluciona quien gana mas fuerza es asi la vida,yo no lo creo

Aparecen rias y sona con sus respectivos sequitos mirandose mutuamente en un raiting game

Esto no es solo una maquina hay vida que late dentro de este cuerpo

Aparese omega zero con una sonrisa sadica atacando a Vent y Vent activando el modelo Zx cargando un ataque del Z saber

Un fuerte deseo un ente salvaje que esta enserrado en este corazón liberalo rompe las cadenas,sangre derramaras

Un Vent de cabello obscuro como la noche en una carsel con una sonrisa sadica y sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre con las pupilas de un reptil

Con las manos enpuñadad asia el futuro para poder ser libres tenemos que intentarlo, si te liberas de ese armason de metal tus penas tanbien se iran

Aparece Vent y Prometheus lucando con sus megamerge pero Vent utilizaba el modelo Ox y los dos sonriendo

Estoy cansado de ver a la gente gritar pero si tu estas a mi lado el resto no me importa

Se ve un mundo de muerte,destruccion y desolazion pero cnabia a un paisaje lleno de flore de distintos colores y Pandora mirando al cielo alegremente

El mal momento que enfrentas debe ser borrado ya para liberar nuestras almas

Vent aparese con la fusion de todos los biometales y despues aparese con el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil en la base de los guardianes y Gigo sonriendo desde el cielo y Vent sonrie al cielo

 **en el episodio anterior Vent se rreencontro con Prometheus y Pandora y ahora Prometheus reta a un duelo amistoso a Vent que pasara ahora aberigualo ahora**

Prometheus:adelante Vent quiero ver cuanto as mejorado estos años-dijo prometheus con una sonriasa

Vent:me parece bien [ **MODELO Oz ACTIVADO]-dijo Vent**

Omega y Zero: **biolink estabilisado M.E.G.A sistema en linea** -dijeron almismo tiempo

Vent:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!-grito Vent

(NOTA:aqui esta un elase de la armadura ya que meda weba describirla)

Archivo:Chaos omega.jpg Mega Man HQ Fandom powered by Wikia

despues de terminar el proseso de trqnformasion se lansaron el uno al otro

chocando sus armas que desprendian un poder que podria facilmente venser alos cuatro maous jusntos pero estos solo era el 40% de Vent pero Prometheo estaba usando un 60% pero veia que Vent poco a poco iba perdiendo la transformasion ya que la transformasion era inestable

clank

clank

clank

era el sonido del metal de sus armas pero Prometheus noto algo diferente en Vent.Este se estaba descontrolando sus intensiones en ese momento estaban canbiando

Vent:¡¡¡¡¡MUAWJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!-Vent reia como un spicopata torturando a su presa

Prmetheus:que te esta pasando Vent tu no eres asi que te esta ocurriendo-le desia Prometheus a Vent

Omega Vent: **el no te escucha esta en lo mas profundo de su mente grasias a eso tome el control MUAWJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** -reia Omega en el cuerpo de Vent

/con las chicas/

Pandora:no puede ser no...no...NO Vent-chan no dejes que te controle porfavor escuchame-gritaba Pandora nientras miraba como su hermano Prometheus luchando contra Omega

/en el inframundo/

en el inframundo se encontraba Zirsech relajado verificando unos papeles pero derrepente

Zirsech:PERO QUE!!!-grito Zirsech al sentir al poder

Graifia:Zirsech-sama sintio esa energia es desbordante de poder mas esa aura sedienta de sangre me... esta asustando -dijo graifia con temor

Zirsech:hay que ir a ver que esta pasando-dijo Zirsech con seriedad

asi zirsech crea un circulo majico al mundo humano y asi se transportaron asia el mundo humano

/en grigori/

Azazel el lider de los angeles caidos estaba sentado con los pies en la mesa,el estaba tan tranquilo asta que

Azazel:NO MELO PUEDO CREER QUIEN TIENE ESA CANTIDAD DE PODER Y ESA INMENSA SED DE SANGRE Y GANAS DE ANIQUILAR A TODO SER VIVO-griton Azazel aterrorisado

Panemue:Azazel sentistes este poder-dijo Panemue preocupada

panemue es una muner de grandes pechos y su cabello es morado que le llega asta las caderas y era muy hermosa para la vista de un hombre

Azazel:como no sentirlo este poder podria venser a Dios sin esfuerzo devemos ir al lugar de origen de este oder-dijo Azazel preocupado

Azazel crea un portal magico y van al lugar de origen de ese poder

/en el paraiso/

en el paraiso todo era tranquilo sin ninguna perturbasion pero no dieron quedito alo que estaban sintiendo

Michael:n.n.n.no p.p.puesde ser-tartamudeaba michael

Gabriel:hermano lo as sentido ese poder supera a Dios con mucha fasilidad-dijo Gabriel preocupada

Gabriel es una hermosa chica de pelo rubio con grandes pecho vestia unos manteles y un vestido muy sofisticado sus caderas volverian loco a cualquier hombre

Michael:tenemos que ir ya que siento que esa energia tantrande algien esta pidiendo ayuda-dijo Michael

asi crearon un portal magico y fueron al lugar de tal energia

/en el lugar de la pelea/

Omega Vent: **que te pasa tienes miedo acaso y no estoy utilizando ni el 25% de todo mi poder y veo que estas a punto de caer en la inconsiensia pero yo te are caer A LA MUERTE!!!** -gritaba omega Vent

prometheus:"diablos Omega se a apoderado completamente del cuerpo de Vent nesesitamos un plan en este instante"-pensaba prometheus

/en la mente de Vent/

Vent se encontraba encadenado luchando para salir pero no lo lograba

Vent:MALDISIOOOOOOOONNNNNN DEJAME SALIIIIIIRRR OMEGAAAAAAAA-gritava Vent mientras forsejeaba

Omega: **que pasa Vent no que querias fusionar los biometales eres un tonto al querer fusionar a Zero con mi ser yo soy su contraparte su maldad y aora soy tu ira y despresio asia el mundo atente a als consecuensias y ahora dominare tj cuerpo y destruire a todo se vivo inclullendo a todos los que mas amas** **y voy a disfrutar cuando griten "Vent porque lo ases" sera tan plasentero MUAWJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** desia y reia a Vent que solo estaba en silencio

Vent:porque ases esto omega yo e intentado ayudarte te libere de esas ruinas que temantenian prisionero somos amigos porfavor entiende no somos tus enemigos ya no estas solo-desia Vent mirando a Omega

Omega: **tu que sabes de estar solo yo me mantube en soledad por siglos,no tube a nadie junto a mi no tenia nada masque silensio en un espasio en blanco la unica persona que me entendia era ella y ella tubo que morir no sabes cuanto me dolio aberla perdido y Zero concuerda con migo ella siempre nos apresio a ambos y murio yo la amaba tanto pero se fue PORQUE SE ALEJO DE MIIIIIII-** gritaba Omeega mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos

/fuera de la mente de Vent/

en la lucha de Omega Vent y Prometheus

Prometheus:Vent detente porfavor este no eres tu-desia prometheus con algo de preocupasion por su qmigo y compañero de armas

pero lo sigiente lo sorprendio a todos Omega Vent tenia lagrimas saliendo pero estas lagrimas eran de sangre

con los lideres de las facciones resien abian llegado pero prefiriero no aber llegado ya que se veia un camino de destruccio y muerte se asercaron y vieron a Vent y Prometheus peleando con sus armaduras

la armadura de Premetheus les sorprendio pero la armadura de Vent les provoco un temor inmenso y los intimido a tal punto de ponerse en posision fegal y desir al mismo tiempo"no me agas caer en la profundidades del infierno telo ruego"

/devuelta en la mente de Vent/

se veia que los llantos de Omega no sesaron pero... todos los biometales aparesieron

Leviathan,Harpuia,fefnir,phamton,X y Zero

X:Omega tu nunca as estado solo estamos nosotros para apoyarte,todos nosotros te liberamos porque no es bueno mantenerte en soledad todos escuchamos tu historia atraves de Zero el nos conto cuango sufriste por la perdida de Iris pero eso era inevitable tu trataste de no perderla pero el destino es caprichoso con los que elige para irse-dijo X con tfustesa al recordar a su amada Alia

Zero:no es bueno causar dolor a los demas por lo que tu as sufrido pero veras que hay personas que te pueden ayudar asi que no t1 sientas mal estamos todos nosotros a tulado para ayudarye a superar ese dolor en tu pecho asi que ven y unete a nosotro y que sepas que nunca mas estaras solo-dijo Zero qbriendo sus brazos para abrazar a Omega y todos isieron lo mismo

Omega:grasias amigos-dijo Omega parando el llanto

Todos:ya nunca estaras solo-dijeron estos al mismo tiempo

las cadenas que mantenian preso a Vent se destrulleron y Vent volvio a tomar el contro de su cuerpo

/fuera de lq mente de vent/

Vent abia 4egresado a su cuerpo asi este se detubo de atacar a Prometheus que estaba realmente cansado por el esfuerso de energia

Vent:te pido me perdones,Prometheus,ya arreglamos las cosas con Omega-dijo Vent con cansansio

Prometheus:vaya fusionaste a Omega y a Zero me sorprende si eres el digno rival que se merese mi respeto admirasion-dijo Prometheus cansado

Vent/Prometheus:fue una gran batalla-dijeron los dos al instante sus armaduras desaparesieron y calleron en la inconsiensia

Pandora:chicos-grito pandora antes de ir a ver como estaban

todos estaban sorprendido y aterrorisados por el poder que desbordaba Vent los lideres de las facciones salieron y explicaron la rason de su aparicion en el lugar y les pidieron al club del ocultismo si les explicaba quienes eran ellos y que eran Rias les explico todo loque abia dicho Vent

Zirsch:entonses que es el-pregunto Zirsech a su hermana

Rias:el es un medio humano su otra raza no se cual sea-dijo rias

(NOTA:digan en los reviws que raza aparte de la humana tendra Vent)

/con Pandora/

Pandora:ustedes dos nunca cambian-dijo esta con algo de enojo

Rias :hey chica como se encuentran ellos-dijo Rias

Pandora:mi nombre es Pandora y ellos siempre terminan ask despues de cada batalla "amistosa"-dijo ests con una benita en su frente y sacando gotas de sudor a los presentes al puro estilo anime

Rias:sigame porfavor Pandora los llevaremos a mi club y los curaremos alli-dijo Rias y pandora la sigio porque no veia malas imtensiones en ella

/time skip 3-dias despues de la batalla/

Vent se estaba labantandose de la cama pero vio la hora y eran las 11:45 pm y vio que pandora estaba a su lado durmiendo en un escritorio

Vent:se ve tan linda cuando duerme-dijo Vent despertqndo a pandora que lo fue a abrazar al instante con lagrimas en sus ojos

Pandora:Vent-chan Vent-chan me tenias tan preocupada no sabia que aser cuando te via asi de descontrolado en el combate snif snif-desia Pqndora llorqndo en el pecho de Vent

Vent:ya ya pandora-chan ya estoy con tigo-desia Vent abrazandola

Pandora:Vent-chan no se como desirte esto... te amo-dijo Pandora con unsonrojo en su oindo rostro

pandora pensaba que Vent la rrechasaria pero lo sigiente la dejo sin abla... Vent la estaba besando con mucho amor y delicadesa algo torpe pero a Pandora le gustaba y rapidamente correspondio el beso

Vent:tu tambien te amo Pandora yo siempre desee estar con tigo desde el dia que nos conosimos yo,yo,yo-desia Vent

Pandora/Vent:te amo-dijeron los dos besandose pero ahora era un beso lleno de lujuria

 **WARNING!! WARNING!! ALERTA LEMON ALERTA LEMON** el beso de Vent y Pandora duro unos minutos y despues se separaron viendose el uno al otro conlujuria total los dos se empesaron a desvestir asta quedar completamqnte desnudos

Vent:Pandora ya no aguanto mas quiero aserte mia solo mia y de nadie mas-desia Vent con lujuria

Pandora:tranquilo Vent tenemos toda la noche para pasarnosla de marabilla-dijo Pandora con la mima lujuria pero esta lujuria era superior

luego pandora fue bajando pocoma poco besando fada parte del cuerpo de Vent asta llegar a su pene que estaba demasiado duro y acto segido ella comendo a masturbar a Vent y lamer la punta de su pene

Vent:Pandora esto s.se s.s.siente tan bien-dijo Vent con algo de tartamudeo

Pandora:y apenas vamos empesando-dijo Pandora con una sonrisa pervertida

acto segido pandora introdujo el pene de vent en su boca empesando a mamar el pene de Vent moviendo su cabeza de arriba asia bajo asiedo que Vent diera unpequeño gimido pandora sigio asi asta que vent sintio que algo venia.

Vent:Pandora siento que me voy a correr aahg Pandora aaahhhgg-gimio Vent y al instante se estaba corriendo en lamboca de pandora

Pandora:mmmm megusta el sabor pero esto aun no acaba-dino Pandora aun con su sonrisa pervertida

lo sigiente dejo sorprendido a Vent, Pandora tomo el pene de Vent y lo estaba introduciendo en su vagina sacando gemidos de Pandora y Vent cuando el pene Vent llego al himen Pandora iso mas fuerza en introdusir el pene de Vent e el acto rompio su himen y el frenillo de Vent en ese momento sintieron un gran dolor pandora estaba sangrando desde su vagina y Vent miro qje Pandora tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos

Vent:pandora si quieres puedo acar..-no termino de ablar ya que sus labios fueron callados por un apasionado beso

Pandora:no te preocupes Vent-chan solo me estoy acostumbrando al dolor-dijo esta

despues de unos minutos pandora emeso a mo erse lento provocando un poco de dolor pero poco a poco ese dolor se volvio plaser aumentqndo poco a poco lq velosidad ella estaba cabalgando a Vent

los gemidos de pandora se escuchavan por todo el club espesial mente la abitasiones de rias,akeno,koneko y reynare estas mensionadas ardian en celos pero los dejaron

Vent:Pandora me voy a correr arg-desia Vent aguantando el climax

Pandora:aslo adentro Vent quiero ser la madre de tus hijos porfavor termina adentro aahhh-desia pandora entre gemidos

acto segido Vent se estaba corriendo adentro de la vagina de pandora terminando de aserlo ellos se acostaron abrasandose desnudos y al final dijero unas cuantas palabras antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo

Vent/Pandora:te amo tanto-dijeron estos y durmiero comoda mente

buenoooooooooo aqui el pinchi capitulo mas largo que he puto echo esta melda me llevo casi 7 horas pero les traje el capitulo y eso es lo importante espero que el lemon no les aya paresido tan mal pero di mi maximo esfuerzo para aserlo pero quiero que me digan a quie mas pongo en el harem de Vent y no se olviden compartir este fanfic con otros biometaleros y aqui se despide omegablackdust y que el biometal omega Z este con tigo


	6. incribiendo a Vent y Prometheus

que ondaaaaaaaa biometaleros como se encuentran este dia aqui esta el capitulo 6 de biometales y demonios hoy no vi ninguna reviws pero no se preocupen voy a segir esta historia asta que me quede sin ideas y para eso falta mucho pero bueno comensemos

"hola"-pensar o llamada

 **hola-seres de poder o biometales de alto rango**

 _hola-ubicaciones u olograma_

aqui esta una nueva intro espero les guste el opening 1 de ao no exorcis

BLAZE

aparese el logo de high school ZX con un fondo oscuro pero luego se ilumina por una lus roja y azul

Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo uoka

Vemos a un Vent despertanso de golpe tomando el reloj con una cara de miedo y despues sale corriendo con el uniforme de la academia kuo con mucha prisa y cambia la imajen a un Prometheus dandose la buelta vindo a Vent correr y tanbien pone una cara de miedo y sale corriendo con un sanwich en la boca junto a Vent

Nou no BLACK BOX wo shiru sore wa kou ka

Sale Vent junto a Prmetheus corriendo lo mas rapido que pueden y aparesen dos dragonsitos mirandolos y los sigen rapido para despues posarse en sus ombros y luego cambia la imajen mostrando a pandora sentada en un jardin con unas flores al rededor y luego mira al frente sonriendo

You wa LIMIT LINE wo subete riouga

Se ve a Vent y Prometheus apurados esperando a que el tren pase rapido dando algunos saltos y los dragonsitos asen lo mismo y canvia la imajen a unos momentos mostrando a matsuda y motohama cruzados de manos con caras de enojo y luego leventando una mano arriba y otra bajandola asia bajo

Saa ikouka fumidasu sore wa kiou da

Canbia la imajen mostrando a Vent y prometheus dirigiendose a la calle pero derepente aparese un auto y seve a Vent y Prometheus con una cara de terror y luegomuestra una imajen de los biometales de Prometheus y Vent en forma humana pero estos estan en forma chibi

Yappa hibi wa ikansen kou sotsonaku konashitecha NO NO STOP nagare wo kimiwame na mazu monotomo sezu ikouze

Se pude apresiar como Vent esta caminando mostrando la espalda pero al frent se buelve oscuro mostrando a muchos Mavericks corriendo asia el luego cambia la imajen a un semaforo que da una luz roja y a Vent posando en el barandal del puente con un dragonsito de color de la armadura de omega

Todokanu mono ya kagiriaru mono ni atsuku naru mune wo osae stukero no wa rikai mo sezu osae stukeyouto shitekita

Luego aparese Vent caminando por la calles de kuo con una cara seria y despues la camara se aserca y Vent sige con una cara seria y luego personas pasan a su alrededor

Ano otonatachi to onaji jannka yo doushitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga mune wo moyasu hi wa darenimo keseya shinai sora kara furu kuroi ame ga konomi nurashi furiyamanaku tomo

Despues se mira a Vent acostado en el sesped bajo la lluba luego se mira que se lebanta tomando las rejas con lagrimas en sus ojos y despues se mira a Prometheus dandole la mano para que el se lebante y Vent acepta levantandose

Mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru korega sou "PRIDE" sorezore no basho de

Despues de levantarse Vent comiensa a caminar pero poco a poco la velocidad aumenta y traspasa la serca de un salto

mada mada kieruna kokoro no hi wo

Despues se muestra a Rias lansado su poder de destruccion y luego a akeno lansando rayos y despues Pandora atacando con su lansa y despues a Prometheus con un ataque de su guadaña

Mada mada ikeruzo ikeruzo o primit the proi

Y al final se ve a Vent con el modelo Oz activado y viendo asia tras y este desprendia una aura dorada y tambien aparesiendo el logo de high school ZX

 **en el capitulo anterior Vent lucho contra Prometheus pefo Omega tomo el ontrol del cuerpo de Vent asiendl que las tres facciones fueran al lugar de la lucha pero estos se aterrorisaron al ver la lucha,Vent convencio a Omega que el nl estaba solo y que los tenia a ellos asi despues de la charla Omega le devolvio el control a Vent en el proseso de la batalla Prometheus y Vent terminaron inconsientes por tres dias,pero cuando Vent desperto resibio una muy buena recompensa por esforsarse en ayudar a Omega**

 **aue pasara ahora aberigualo en estos momentos**

en estos momentos nos encontramos en la habitacion de Vent pero algien acompañaba a Vent en su cama durmiendo placidamente,era Pandora dormida en el pecho de Vent muy comoda Vent en esos momentos estaba despertando y cuando estaba completamanete despierto miro a Pandora con mucho amor

Vent:buenos dias mi bella durmiente tienes que despertar porque tu prinsipe quiere darte un gran beso-dijo Vent al oido de Pandora

y en esos momentos como si un gran estruendo se tratara pandora desperto en un dos por tres

Pandora:buenos dias!!-dijo pandora muy animada-y aora mi beso-dijo asercandoce a vent

Vent:ok esta bien toma-acto segido vent beso a pandora en los labios perp pandora queria llegar a mas metiendo la lengua en la boca de vent

Vent:pandora estas cosas se asen en la noche no al nomas despertar... ayer... me desjastes agotado-dijo vent a pandora y esta asiendo un lindo puchero

Pandora:pero esta noche quiero otra sesion de sexo-dijo pandora con una voz seductora

Vent:parati lo que sea amor mio-dijo vent besando a pandora pero en ese instante entra prometheus

Prometheus:hermana Vent... ya... des...perto... PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS ASIENDO VENT!!! acaso... tu-dijo prometheus mirando esa ecena con aura asesina

Rias:que pasa por que tanto...escandalo...PERO QUE ISIERON ANOCHE!!!-les grito rias euforica por verlos desnudos en la misma cama

Vent:ahhh...eto... me creerian si dijera que no isimos nada jejeje-decia vent con una sonrisa nerviosa

Prometheus:Vent-dijo este con la mirada vaja y su pelo tapando sus ojos

Vent:dime que susede-decia Vent con miedo

Prometheus:CORRE PORQUE SI TE ALCANSO TE RREBANO COM MI GUADAÑA HIJO DE TU PICHI MADRE!!!-le grito prometheus sacando su guadaña con una aura asesina rodeandolo

Vent:patitas pa que las quiero-dijo vent saliendo de un salto de la cama y correr por su vida

Prometheus:Vent buelve para asesinarte mal nasido!!!-gritaba prometheus mientras persegia a vent al puro estilo anime

Vent:AAAAAAAHHHHH-gritaba vent con miedo

~despues de aber segido a vent por media hora prometheus se canso~

Prometheus:de sha esta sha te salvas-dijo prometheus cansado

(NOTA:no se escribir los jadeos de cansansio asi que no me jusgen :v )

Pandora:valla asta que se detubieron-dijo pandora asercandose a los dos

Prometheus:dime te iso demasiado daño fue gentil no tienes algun dolor-dijo prometheus preguntando a su hermana menor

Pandora:ya prometheus no te preocupes por esas cosas mas que tu sabes que esas cosas no se disen en publico-le dijo pandora con un sonrojo

Rias:bueno si esta discusion termino les tengo que informar que hoy asistiran a la academia kuo-les dijo Rias

Prometbeus:pero nosotros no nos emos inscrito a ninguna academia-dijo Prometheus confundido

Rias:en estos tres dias que ustedes an estado inconsientes los e inscrito ya que estamos aqui les puedo preguntar algo?-les dijo rias

Vent:que nesesitas preguntar,somos todo oidos-dijo vent

Rias:les quisiera preguntar si quisieran formar parte de mi clan?-pregunto rias

Prometheus:y que se rrequiere para formar parte de tu clan-pregunto prometheus

Rias:se nesesita que ustedes se buelvan demonios y su trabajo sera segir mis ordenes y protejerme por toda la eternidad o asta que se buelvan de clase alta y al combertirte en demonio tus poderes aumentarian-les dijo rias

Vent:pormi no hay problema de todas formas me as ayudado mucho,asi que yo si acepto y que tal tu Prometheus-le pregunto vent a su amigo

Prometheus:ok pormi no hay problema-dijo prometheus

Rias:ok recuestense en un sillon cada uno ok-dijo rias

Vent/Prometheus:ok-dijeron estos

(NOTA:vent requirio 4 piesas mutadas al igual que prometheus ya que sus poderes eran muy altos)

Prometheus:wow siento qu mis poderes incrementaron a un alto nivel-dijo este muy asombrado

Rias:ok chicos el uniforme de la academia esta en sus abitaciones ok-dijo rias

Pandora/Prometheus/Vent:hai-dijeron los tres a unisono

(Nota:aqui nos vamos asaltar asta que llegan ala academia porque meda mucha hueva escribir :v )

/ _academia kuo/_

ya en la academia kuo se encontraban Vent,Prometheus,pandora,Rias y su noblesa

Pandora:wow esta cademia es gigantesca-dijo pqndora asombrada

Prometheus/Vent:y que lo digas-dijeron los dos

al entrar a la academia todos los hay presentes se les quedaron viendo y murmurando cosas

CON EL PUBLICO FEMENINO

chica 1:mira mira hay vienen dos chicos nuevos y son muy lindos

chica 2:KKKYYYAAA tienes rason lls dos son lindos

chica 3:mate mate tanbien viene una chica nueva

chica 4:esa chica no nos quitara a esos chicos lindos

EL PUBLICO MASCULINO

chico 1:hoe mira a esa chica sera nueva espero que si

chico 2:talves sea asi... mate mate ella biene con esos dos chicos!?

chico 3:no melo puedo creer Rias-sama y Akeno-sama, tan bien estan junto a ellos

chico 4:lo que faltaba otros kiba

esos comentarios se escucharon y uno que otro insulto

Prometheus:esto ya me esta molestando-dijo prometheus ya fastidiado por los comentarios

Vent:tranquilo resiste las ganas de asesinarlos-decia Vent igual que prometheus

despues de caminar por la academia llegaron a una sala donde justo ala entrar decia consejo estudiantil

y todos entraron

Rias:hola... Sona estas aqui?-dijo rias esperando una respuesta

Sona:hola Rias como estas y que nesecitas-dijo sona con su tipica cara seria

Prometheus:"wow esa chica es muy linda"-penso prometheus

Rias:ok chicos,presentense-les dijo rias

Vent:mucho gusgo señorita sona yo me llamo Vent Dragneel-dijo Vent presentandoce con una sonrisa

Prometheus:mi nombre es Proetheus arcadia un placer-dijo prometheus asercandoce para luego darle un beso en le mano a Sona sonrojandola en el proseso

Pandora:que tal mi nombre es pandora arcadia,y tambien hermana menor de prometheus-dijo pandora presentandose

(NOTA:LOS APELLIDOS SON DE NATSU DE FAIRY TAIL Y DE LUX ARCADIA DE SAIJAKU MUHAI NO BAHAMUT)

Sona:el plaser es mio.Soy Sona Sitri-dijo sona presentandose

Rias:sona quiero que inscrivas a vent,prometheus y pandora a la academia porfavor-dijo Rias

Sona:porque quieres que los inscriva?-prgunto sona

Rias:pues veras Vent y Prometheus son nuevos en mi clan y quiero que estudien aqui para mantenerlos vijilados por ordenes en persona de oni-sama-dijo rias sorprendiendo a sona ya que eran ordenes muy claras

Sona:porque Zirsech-sama pediria eso-pregunto sona con asombro

Rias:sentistes las energias de ase 4 dias-pregunto rias a su amiga y rival

Sona:si las senti pero me dejaron atonita esas energias podian igualar a Dios o superarlo por-pregunto estaves sona

Rias:las energias que sentistes eran de Prometheus y Vent-dijo esta sorprendiendo a sona

Sona:QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!-se escucho por toda la academia kuo

Rias:calmate sona no tienes que gritar-dijo rias sobandose los oidos por el gran grito de sona

Sona:como no quieres que grite estoy frente a dos seres que superan a Dios!!-dino sona alterada

Vent:calma,no somos personas de temer a mi no me agrada ser bravucon mas bien soy medio pasifista no megusta matar a jente que no se merese ser asesiana pero si a echo algo indevido...-desia Vent tranquilo pero en las ultimas palabras se puso serio

Prometheus:lo mataremos de una forma tan lenta h dolorosa que el mismo infierno sera un paraiso-dijo proetheus con una cara que aria que elmas valiente tenga miedo pero no un miedo comun

Sona:e.e.e.estabien a.agradesco que no sean de un mal corazon-dijo sona nerviosa

Rias:entonces,que me dises sona los podrias unir a la academia-le dijo rias

Sona:esta bien los inscrivire-dijo sona

Rias:muchas grasias sona eres la mijo -desia rias mientraa abrasava a su amiga

Sona:ok,ok pero detente ya mañana los espero les enbiat0re em uniforme con uno de mis siervos asi que los veo mañana-dijo sona

bueno mis amigos y amigas aqui esta el capitulo 6 espero les aya gustado y perdon por la tardansa y que con la escuela y unos problemas familiares que ya estan cubiertos les traje el fic espero te guste mucho h que el biometal Oz este con tigo y que porfavor divanme que les parecio la njeva intro en los reviws :D


	7. aviso importqnte nueva cuenta

avisooóoo que ondq biometaleros perdon por la inactividad pero tengo mis rasones

1:no cuento con mucho tiempo

2:tube problemas personales

3:mi tablet tuvo fallas tecnicas espero comprendan

pero e creado una cuenta de wattpad y hay e publicado el fic de "biometales y demonios un nuevo comienzo para Vent" pero la historia cambio drastica mente no solo en algunas cosas sino que aora puedo poner imagenes y musica y e encontado unas imagenes epicas que e podido descargar h e agredado una abilidad a Vent que espero les guste asi que porfavor ballan a mi cuenta de wattpad pueden encontrarme como omegablackdust pero tienen que buscarme desde wattpad asi que espero les guste el fic aqui se despide omegablackdust y que el biometal Oz este de tu lado


End file.
